Perdida: dura y dolorosa
by IamCecy
Summary: Y aunque sintiera la garganta desgarrándose lentamente, ese dolor no se comparaba con el vació que sentía.


**No es algo que acostumbre hacer pero fue algo como una corazonada.**

**_Dan Scheineder._****  
**

* * *

Mire mis manos cubiertas de sangre y el terror se apodero de mi. No,no,no, Freddie no estaba muerto, Freddie no recibió una bala por mi. Claro que eso no paso.

Seguí mirando hacia el frente, no iba a bajar la cabeza. Yo se que el cadáver de Freddie no esta sobre mis piernas cubiertas de su sangre ¡Dios! Por supuesto que no.

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada nerviosa, observe el estacionamiento del supermercado y cerré los ojos. Freddie iba a aparecer en cualquier momento, el peso que sentía en mis piernas es porque están dormidas y la humedad de algo que se desliza por mis manos y piernas es solo agua, porque esta lloviendo.

¿Porque tarda tanto Benson? Aquel asaltante (que imagine) no me había amenazado con matarme si no le entregaba el collar que me había regalado Freddie, tampoco sucedió que Benson se interpuso entre aquel hombre y yo cuando me había apuntado con su arma y Freddie no recibió una bala en el pecho, no, eso nunca paso. ¡Nunca!

Comencé a jugar con mis dedos sin mirarlos, me estaba comenzando a impacientar. Vamos Freddie, vamos nerd.

Tantos años de ver televisión me estaban afectando y causaron que mi imaginación se hiciera sádica. Si, solo es eso. Llamare a la doctora de mama luego.

Voltee hacia el cielo y deje que varias gotas de agua mojaran mas mi cara, que por alguna extraña razón la sentía cubierta de lagrimas, debe ser por algún resfriado que no recuerdo.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con violencia y trate de controlarlo abrazándome a mi misma, mis manos seguían manchadas de algo extraño.

¿Porque mis piernas no se despertaban?

Supongo que si quiero descubrirlo tendría que mirar hacia abajo y ya, pero por alguna razón sentía miedo, angustia y mi cuello se negaba a doblarse.

Suspire tratando de tomar valor y bajar la cabeza, tengo que hacerlo.

Incline la cabeza y lo que vi me derrumbo por completo.

El cuerpo inerte de Freddie estaba sobre mis piernas, su sangre lo había cubierto a el y parte de mi. Sentí como el aire me faltaba pero lo ignore, quiero estar con Freddie.

-Freddie- susurre agitando su hombro intentando despertarlo, aunque se que es inútil -Cariño- pocas veces lo llamaba así, si despierta juro que le hablare así cada vez que lo vea. -He, vamos. Es hora de irnos a nuestro apartamento- sonreí débilmente y comencé a llorar tratando de no soltar sollozos.

-V-vamos, n-no te m-mueras. T-todos te n-necesitamos- trate de controlar los sollozos que se acumulaban en mi garganta, mire el rostro de Freddie, pálido y sin vida. No, no, yo se que volveré a ver esa sonrisa tan deslumbrante y sus ojos cafés llenos de alegría y frescura.

-¡Freddie!- sentí la desesperación sobre mi y sacudí con mas fuerza a.. el.

No me respondía, seguro estaba jugando. Si, el estaba haciendo una broma bastante fea y pesada.

-¡Fredward!- grite gastándome la garganta dolorosamente.

Agite su hombro con fuerza pero nada.

El vació se hacia cada vez mas grande y las lagrimas salían sin parar de mis ojos.

La lluvia caía pesadamente.

Freddie no estaba muerto, no lo estaba.

Acaricie su estomago con delicadeza, para no despertarlo de su sueño. Freddie escogió un lugar raro para tomar una siesta.

Mi mano se detuvo al mismo tiempo que mire el agujero pequeño que tenia en el pecho.

Y la realidad me cayo con fuerza.

Jamas en mi vida volvería a ver a Freddie vivo, jamas me casaría con el, nunca, tendríamos hijos rubios y castaños...

Ahora el vació era enorme, sentí que mi corazón latía lentamente, seguía llorando y me di cuenta que mi vida no es nada sin el.

Ahora entiendo a esas estúpidas películas de gente que perdía a su amor.

Deje que los sollozos salieran con libertad ¿Ya que? Nada importa.

Freddie Benson es todo lo que me importa.

Mi vida es una asquerosa mierda.

Freddie esta muerto y yo me estoy acercando.

No me di cuenta de la presencia de unos paramedicos hasta que uno me hablo con una falsa suavidad y el otro ponían sus manos sobre los hombros de Freddie.

-Querida, vamos- trato de jalarme con algo de fuerza y me di cuenta que querían separarme de Freddie.

-¡No!- chille, me horroriza la idea de estar lejos de lo queda de el.

-Vamos, ya no esta aquí- susurro el otro de cabello negro, este no fingía dulzura, se mostraba frió e irritado.

-¡El esta aquí!- volví a chillar, me aferre con fuerza a el cuerpo de Freddie ¿Que acaso no entienden que me siento destrozada?

-Vamos- alguno de los dos gruño eso y me alejo del cuerpo de Freddie arrastrándome hacia la ambulancia.

-¡FREDDIE!- grite completamente aterrada. Probablemente jamas volvería a sentir a Freddie.

-¡FREDDIE!- volví a gritar intentando zafarme del hombre.

-¡Freddie!- mi tono de voz bajaba debido al dolor de mi garganta.

El hombre me arrastro y me sentó bruscamente en una orilla de la ambulancia y me paso una manta. Yo la agarre con fuerza y me di cuenta de que en ningún momento había dejado de llorar.

Jamas volvería a encontrarme con Freddie. Jamas.

Me hice un ovillo en el piso frió de la ambulancia y cerré los ojos.

-Duerme, duerme- susurre para mi misma, Freddie solía cantarme esas canciones cuando no podía conciliar sueño

-Mi pequeña rubia de ojos agua- seguí susurrando mientras sentía que me derrumbaría en cualquier momento.

-Amor de mi vida- tararee dolida

Lleve mi mano a mi cuello y tantee el collar que colgaba de lado, Freddie había muerto por salvarme.

Solloce sonoramente, mi garganta sufría pero no me importa.

-Tu eres mi princesa y mi ángel- volví a sollozar y apreté los ojos con fuerza deseando desaparecer.

No se cuando caí dormida esperando no volver a despertar, aunque lamentablemente no fue así.

Los siguientes meses fueron los mas horribles y solitarios de mi vida, aunque los chicos intentaban animarme ellos y yo sabemos perfectamente que no funciona para nada. Nunca funcionaria.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :)**

**Saludos a Laura Cavazos Chilaquil que leyó el borrador de esto.**


End file.
